


Thanks, Lexa kom Trikru

by A_GleekOfHouseStark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Clexa, Clexa Love Week, Clexa Week, Clexa Week 2017, Death, F/F, Feels, Funeral, Heda Lexa, Love, One Shot, Sad, Season 3 Finale, Spoilers, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_GleekOfHouseStark/pseuds/A_GleekOfHouseStark
Summary: SPOILER 3x07Lexa is dead, killed by one of the men she trusted more.Lexa is dead to protect Clarke, right after she had been told that her love for the Sky Girl would have weakend and ruined her.Clarke is standing in front of her tombstone, feeling the priviledge of having hnown other aspects of the Heda.Clarke is standing in front of her tombston, thinking that she has been deprived of one of the few persons she has ever loved.





	Thanks, Lexa kom Trikru

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first work in this fandom and it's a translation of the same fanfiction that I've already posted in Italian few months ago.  
> Hope you'll like it!  
> (SPOILER from 3x07)  
> xoxo  
> A_GleekOfHouseStark

The rite was already over, thereby the Commander had been buried alongside with her predecessors right outside Polis, in a place that had something of holy and macabre at the same time. Clarke Griffin wished she hadn’t witnessed to that scene, but she hadn’t been able to avoid it, so she held her tears back and showed how strong she could pretend to be.

“If some members of the Twelve Clans, who had never met her, have chosen to stay to do homage to her, I have to stay, too.” She said to herself.

Yes, she stayed, no matter how shattering the ceremony had been, because she knew that Lexa would have done the same for her.

Nevertheless, Clarke was sure that those who were at the funeral were just a minority of the entire population of Grounders, since the Commander had created with her policy a big group of rebels among her people.

 

The graveyard, if we want to call it like that, was now empty; even Titus had left with sad eyes, showing to the others how mortified he was, how much guilty he felt because of his tremendous actions.

Leaving Clarke alone with her beloved Heda was the only thing he could do to start making amend, so now she was standing in front of Lexa’s tombstone.

“There were so many people hating you, yet you were killed by one of the few men you actually trusted. Ironic, isn’t it?” Asked Clarke, talking to the void and waiting for an answer that would never come. The she added “You know, lately I’ve been feeling like it was just the two of us against the others. No one wanted to listen to what we said, but we are stubborn. You were. And we could have actually changed the world, Lexa. I’m sure we could have avoided this war and save our people, but it’s all different now.” She sighed and shut her mouth to stop tears from falling.

“I can’t feel that power since you’ve been gone because you made me feel powerful. Together, we were complete, two faces of the same medal with a common goal, but there is no medal with a single face. I guess I have to learn to use what you taught me, how to make hard choice without wavering. I have to learn how to be more like you…” her voice was low, shaking.

Those words were killing her.

“I wanted to kill you when you betrayed me.” She added “you shouldn’t have done it, we were on the same side!”

When she remembered Mount Weather, Clarke Griffin started crying. A silent cry, so that she was able to keep on talking.

“Yet I had never been able to do it, no matter how bad I wanted it. Instead, I gave you a second chance because that’s what we do with the people we love: we forgive their mistakes and give them another possibility. You were the proof that mercy could work, that it’s not just utopic, as you swore allegiance to me and my people, protected me when I was in danger. Well, you tried hard to make amend… but you left me, right when I needed you the most, when I started to figure out my feelings for you. Of course, it’s not your fault, but you never denied that you were ready to die and leave your place to someone else. I guess that the sadness I’m feeling is just because I was never able to accept your calm and serenity towards death.”

The sun was setting and Clarke realized that she didn’t have much time left: she had to pack up her stud and go to Arkadia with Octavia within dawn. She was supposed to be there already, but Lexa’s death had given them few more days to avoid the bounty on all Skaikru found outside their camp.

But now, even that time was expiring.

“Yes, a great Commander cannot be afraid of death, but damn Lexa, you were afraid of living and you have been taken way from all your possibilities right when you started figuring out that you couldn’t, that you didn’t want just to survive! Those were your last words before getting shot, do you recall? I’m sure I will for a long time, as well as our last kiss.” Clarke smiled a little “You were shaking like a leaf and I think I’ve never seen so harmless. I wanted to hold you tight, but I was scared that you could break in my arms.”

Just one last goodbye, then she had to leave.

“I must go, Lexa, but I want you to know that ’m so sorry for how it ended. Yes,  I do feel guilty because Titus would have shot if he hadn’t thought of me as a threaten to your safety and your people would have never revolt if I didn’t change your mind with my ideas from Space. I’m sure that you would tell me to stop complain because I don’t have to carry the world on my shoulders, but I can’t and you knew it.”

She had almost finished her time, so she added:

“You’ve changed me, Lexa, and I think I’ve changed you, too. So thanks, Lexa kom Trikru for what you did for me. May we meet again.”

 

Clarke Griffin turned to Arkadia, leaving Polis behind.

She hadn’t said goodbye to her.

She didn’t want to.

She couldn’t accept the end.


End file.
